


five and vanya's scientific method

by fiveandhisaxe



Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: "Do you need to borrow my lube?" "Borrow?", "Psychic" Klaus Hargreeves, Ben/Klaus/Diego, Birthday Celebrations, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Hidden Powers, Horny Teenagers, Klaus wears a condom, Luther Hargreeves: Human Shield, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Secret tunnel, Sex Schedule, Stolen Condoms, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, are you a man or an amoeba?, love is a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandhisaxe/pseuds/fiveandhisaxe
Summary: Vanya finds herself wanting. Five is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887784
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244





	1. the one where vanya gets sex advice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Everybody Lives & Nobody Dies, a series where we fix all this bullshit that has happened to our baby darlings, the Hargreeves Siblings. 
> 
> This fanfiction has CONSENSUAL UNDERAGE SEX between TWO UNDERAGE CHARACTERS. Proceed with caution if that's not your cup of tea!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

It was hard to acknowledge at first, just how quickly things between her and Five had changed. When he had kissed her that first time, one hand slipped back so he could tangle fingers in her hair, her mind had gone astonishingly blank. As soon as he pulled away, she wished she could just hide them away, just for a while, just long enough for her to press their foreheads together and soak him in for a while. 

They were thirteen. "I don't know why I did that," he admitted. And then he was gone in a flash, leaving her breathless. She lifted one shaking hand to her lips and felt as the edges of her mouth tipped up into a smile. Vanya wasn't sure why Five had done it either, but she knew one thing - she wanted to do it again. 

It took a week of her trying to get him in a room with her long enough to listen that finally, she lost all patience. She pulled him into the bathroom as he was walking by, slammed the door, and tugged him down to her level so she could lay a kiss of her own on him, hands pressed to his cheeks. She knew from the way he relaxed beneath her touch that she had made the right decision. 

"What was that for?" he asked. 

"Because I wanted to," she replied. And his eyes were wide, and he was looking at her for so long that she felt herself flushing. The dinner bell rang out, and they jumped apart. "Uh… walk with me?" 

He cleared his throat. "Of course." And for the moment, that was all. 

Kissing became their thing. It happened naturally, without any sort of proper conversation. Whenever they were alone for any amount of time, he would kiss her before he zapped away. They took to sleeping beside each other in Vanya's bed as often as they could get away with it, Five checking diligently that Reginald wasn't running the cameras (he had, mostly, stopped with that). Five found himself unable to sleep on those nights he didn't have her curled up against him, rhythmic heartbeat and the sound of her breathing evening him out. They kissed as they fell asleep, waking up facing each other to kiss some more, morning breath be damned. 

By the time they were past their sixteenth birthday, Vanya found herself aching for something she couldn't quite put into words. When Five would slip out of bed in the morning, she almost wanted to pull him back, to keep him there in the cocoon of warmth beside her, to try and figure out exactly what she craved. 

Eventually, she did the only thing she could think of: she went to her sister. 

~

"Hey," she said, stood in Allison's open doorway, "you busy?" 

Allison, painting her nails, looked up and smiled. "I mean, not really. My nails are wet, but that's about it. What's up?" 

Vanya stepped into the room and closed the door, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "I need some advice about something." She folded her hands in her lap and thought about how to phrase exactly what she wanted to say. "It's about Five and I." 

"Oh god, what did he do?" Allison said, slipping the brush back into the bottle of polish and screwing it shut. "I swear, if he hurt you? We'll kill him. Luther and I. Probably Ben too. And maybe Diego? We've got your back." 

"No, nothing like that! He's… he's Five. He would never hurt me. No it's more about relationships, and…  _ intimacy _ ." Vanya's cheeks went red, and she cleared her throat. "We kiss all the time. You know that. We have for years, and I love kissing him. It's everything. But lately, I've felt… hungry." 

"Hungry?" Allison asked curiously. "How do you mean?" 

Vanya folded her legs up and thought about it. "When we're kissing, I want him to… touch me. And he does touch me, but it's, like, a hand on my waist, or the back of my neck. He's cautious. And I think I want him to be not cautious?" 

"Do you think maybe you want to do more sexual stuff with Five?" Allison suggested softly. She wasn't too familiar with all of that - Luther wasn't ready to be intimate in those kinds of ways, and Allison respected that. "Or do you think maybe you want to… self-pleasure?" 

Her dark eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Vanya asked. 

"Oh." Allison said. "Yeah, I guess I forgot that you didn't get the same… weird talks that we got. Well, I'm talking about masturbation. Dad had Pogo teach us all about sex and masturbation when we were twelve-ish because Diego and Luther kept trying to kill each other, because of all the hormones. We're at the age now where we're ripe for sexual frustration, so lots of people masturbate." 

"Okay, but what does this  _ mean _ ?" Vanya questioned. She knew about sex in concept, but not in any practicality. All her knowledge had come from the textbooks in the library. 

Allison adjusted so she and Vanya were facing each other properly. "So, for example, when you and Five are making out for a while, do you ever start to feel… warm?" 

"Always," Vanya replied. 

"That's your body saying  _ hey _ , you're sexually aroused! And there are ways to take care of that without having sex," Allison explained. "You know where the clitoris is, right?" Vanya nodded. "It has nerve endings in it. So if you touch it or rub it or stroke it, you can bring yourself to orgasm." 

Vanya's eyes went wide. "Really?" 

"Yes! And there are other erogenous zones on the body too. You really just have to play around with your own body and see what gets you going. You can totally do your own kind of insertion too, with your fingers. Just try a little bit of everything, whatever you want to." Allison let herself fall back against her pillows. "And if you try it and think you want to try out stuff with Five? Just bring it up to him, and be honest. You two can talk about it. I'm sure he'll be open to a discussion. He loves you." 

Vanya moved to lie down beside her. "Thanks, Alli." 

"You're welcome, Vee." She turned on her side. "And hey, if you and Five do something? You can totally talk to me about it, if you want to." 

"You're the best, Alli." Vanya pulled her into a hug, and Allison, careful of her nails, hugged her back as well as she could. 

~

Vanya wasn't sure how to start. Her talk with Allison had been informative -  _ very  _ informative - but it left her wondering just what to do first. She had done a few things before lying down on her bed. She had, as sneakily as possible, checked to see if the cameras were running. (They weren't.) She had stripped down to her bra and underwear, and she had made sure that her door was definitely locked. And then she laid down, and she felt silly. What was she meant to do? 

So, Vanya did what she thought was best. She thought about Five. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she rested her hands on her stomach, and she thought of him. She had seen him be harsh, abrasive, dismissive, violent even. But never with her. She had been on the receiving end of endless smiles and laughs and kisses, had slept with him pressed up against her in bed more often than not for years, and she knew his soul almost as well as she knew her own. 

She squirmed against the sheets. She felt prickly all over, and, hesitant, she reached down to cup herself. It felt strange, but not in a bad way. It felt almost like a muscle that had suffered from a lack of use - warm under her fingers. Vanya spread her legs a little, shifting down further against the pillows, and let out a sigh. 

She wondered, briefly, if Five ever did anything like this. If, when he did, he thought of  _ her _ . She bit her bottom lip and carefully slipped her fingers beneath the band of her cotton underwear. She thought of Five. 

Everything was static, and when she slipped her fingers down further, further, she found herself wet, slipping past the spot that made her gasp. She returned there and she thought of Five, rubbing herself gently, wondering if it would feel the same, were it his hand stroking her instead of her own?

Lately, he had been so gentle with her, as if she were something made of glass, as if he were holding back from something. Was it because of that? Did he want her too, as she wanted him? Did his body ache for her? 

Vanya stopped for a moment, shifted again, and pressed harder, tighter circles against herself, hips lifting slightly off the mattress. Holy shit, she had never  _ realized _ , just what it could be to feel something such as that. The fingers of her free hand fisted at the bedsheets, and it felt, almost, like too much.  _ Too much _ . She was lost in it, sweat gathering, cheeks flushed red, but it only seemed to be getting better, building inside of her. 

She thought of Five in the simplest of terms, in the easiest way she knew how. She thought of the way his neck smelled after a shower - she thought of the way she would catch him looking at her, how he would smile, small and secret - she thought of the way he held her, how she felt so small and perfect in his arms, like something  _ worth  _ holding. She thought of Five because he was the person she felt the most for. 

It was almost as if thinking of him summoned him, because that was when he popped into her room without announcement. It took him a few moments to realize just what he was seeing, but then his eyes went wide, and, just like a light, he disappeared again. 

He hadn't been thinking, and it was Luther's room he popped into next. 

Luther, who had been sitting on the floor and sifting through his records, blinked at him, confused. "Uh, hello?" he asked. 

Five let out a sharp huff of air. "Shut  _ up _ !" he said, and then he was flashing again, back to Vanya's bedroom, his landing letting out a sharp crackle. Vanya's eyes flew open and she pulled her hand away from herself, tugging up the blankets in a flash. "Hi." 

Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing shaky. "Hi," she said back. "Uh… I wasn't expecting you?" 

"Dad ended my lesson early," Five said, eyes trained on her, "so I was thinking Griddy's." 

Vanya looked disappointed. He wasn't used to that expression being aimed at him. "Give me a few minutes?" she asked carefully. 

He thought for a moment. "What were you doing?" he asked. 

She bit her lip for a moment. "You  _ know  _ what I was doing," she replied. 

He slipped his hands into his pockets. "But I want to hear you say it," he said, licking his own lips. "Please?" 

He  _ never  _ said please. She loosened her grip on the blankets. "I was touching myself," she said slowly, and she pushed the blankets down to her stomach, one bra-strap having fallen off her shoulder. "So, if you'll let me  _ finish _ -" 

"You want me to leave?" he asked. He reached up and pulled off his tie, dropping it to the ground. "Really?" 

Her eyes widened slightly, lips parted. "Well… you're overdressed." 

He smiled. "I can fix that." He pulled the sweater vest up and over his head, and then began to unbutton the crisp white shirt. Vanya kept her eyes trained on his, even when he unbuttoned his shorts and stepped out of them, finally reaching down to tug off the long black socks that Reginald made them wear. "Can I join you?" He was left in just his black boxer briefs, standard issue for the male members of the Umbrella Academy, arms crossed against his bare chest. 

She smiled and pulled back the blankets on the side he normally slept on, and then he was moving to slide up beside her, immediately putting his hands on her, pulling her up against him, kissing her sweetly. She had squeaked a little, when he tugged her up onto his lap, but she adapted quickly, slipping arms around his neck to hold him close. 

Five pulled away to smile at her, soft, hands moving down to the small of her back. "What were you thinking about, hm?" he asked. "When you were touching yourself?" 

Vanya leaned her forehead against his, eyes closing. "There's only one person I ever think about, Five," she replied, "and I think you know who that is." 

His breath hitched. "Can I touch you?" he asked, quiet as a whisper. 

"Please?" she replied. That was enough of an invitation for him. He shimmied further down and slipped one hand down to cup over her ass, tugging her closer as their mouths moved together, and she gasped against him when she realized that he was hard beneath her. "Five," she panted out, and then she was squeaking, because he had moved his hand instead to press against her front, careful. " _ Five _ ." 

"What?" he panted out, rubbing his fingertips against her, making her press forward against him. "What do you need?" 

" _ Harder _ ." 

He grinned and when he did as she asked, she let out another gasp, tugging at his dark hair so she could pull him forward and kiss him properly, opening herself to him. She could feel as he rut against her thigh, but she was focused more than anything on the feeling of his hand tugging down her panties, fingers spreading her, and then she was throwing her head back, would have fallen back against the mattress had his hands not been on her. 

She thought of Five. She always did. But it was definitely easier when he was  _ there _ , licking into her mouth, groaning against her when she pulled harder at his hair, easier to let everything settle over her, itching and aching and  _ wanting _ , easier to ride right up to that peak and cry out when she finally tumbled over the edge, him following only moments later, pushing her back and shoving his face against her neck to muffle the noise. 

"Oh fuck," he breathed out, trying to catch his breath. He hovered over her then, carefully pulling his hand away from her, leaning down to press kisses to her temple, cheek, and then her mouth. "Vee… fuck." 

She was completely worn out, sprawled out back against the blankets, looking utterly debauched. "And here I was," she voiced, "thinking you didn't want me." 

Five collapsed down beside her, hairy messy, lips swollen, and laughed. "I want you all the time," he said. "Although… I really wasn't expecting this  _ today _ ." 

Vanya turned over onto her stomach and pressed a hand to his chest. "Me neither," she said, "but no regrets." 

"No regrets," he replied. 

The wheels were turning in each other their brains as they mulled over what had just happened… and what more they could do together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. the one where ben hargreeves just wants to read his book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wants to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - CONSENSUAL SEX between two CONSENTING underage characters! 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Vanya had never seen Five so relaxed before. After they began "helping each other out," to say the least, he was… softer. Less tense. He was still Five: snarky, smartest one in the room, naturally antagonistic, but he also changed in small ways that were noticeable. 

When they were alone, he almost always needed to have a hand on her: he would wrap his arms around her, rest his head on her shoulder; he would lean back against the headboard of her bed and pull her up into his lap, usually while she read aloud to him; he would even push her back onto the bed and lay down with his face pressed to her belly, pulling at her hand until she scratched at his scalp for a while. (She was the only person on earth allowed to mess up his hair.) 

When they were around the other five teenagers who resided in the large house, he would keep her close. He would hold her around the waist or rest a hand on her thigh without second thought. She even found herself growing a little bolder - she would openly reach for his hand and intertwine their fingers, or run her foot up his leg under the table at dinner. He would smile at her, soft and secret, and she felt like she was on an all-time high. 

But she wondered, sometimes, what it would be like to do  _ more _ . She loved what they were doing - she loved the way he would slip his fingers against her until she couldn't breathe, and the feel of him in her own hand as she brought him over the edge, his eyes screwed shut, noises spilling from his mouth. It was  _ addictive _ . She was familiar with the concept of other sexual acts, but she had one thing in mind that she wanted. Every time she had a spare moment, she snuck away to the public library to peruse the romance section, tucking herself between two shelves that formed a small nook, and thumbing through until she found what she was looking for. 

Blowjobs. She wanted to give Five a blowjob. It seemed like a natural course of action: they had grown used to each other's touch, so oral sex could only be the next step. But she couldn't learn everything she needed to from a book. 

Luckily, she knew just who to ask. 

~

Ben could almost always be found in the library. As soon as his training was done - when he was able to leave lessons with the others - he would sneak in and shut the doors tight, hiding himself away in the armchair in the corner, usually curled up beneath the knitted blanket in the academy colors. His current read was then  _ North and South  _ by John Jakes, and he was absolutely devouring it. He would have to find a way to find the other two books in the trilogy, but he would figure it out. He always did. 

He wasn’t ready for the doors to open, for someone to slip quietly inside. Fully expecting it to be Klaus there to bother him, he lowered the book and curled up further. To say Ben was surprised that it was Vanya instead was an understatement - he smiled wide at her. 

“Hey,” he said, “what’re you doing in here?”

“Looking for you,” she replied, moving to sit on the pouf meant for someone’s feet. “Stopped by Gogo’s room first - he said you would be here.” 

That warmed Ben’s heart, and he stifled an even larger, gooier smile. “Well, he wasn’t wrong. What’s up? Is everything alright?” 

Vanya glanced at the cover of the book Ben was reading, intrigued, before her eyes shifted back to his face. "I need some advice about a sensitive issue," she said, "and if you don't feel comfortable answering, that's totally okay. You're just number one on my list of people to ask." 

"Okay?" Ben answered. He slid his bookmark into place (Klaus had scribbled down some song lyrics onto a slip of paper, and Ben had held onto it) and set the book firmly on his lap. "I mean, feel free to ask. Can't guarantee I'll answer though." 

"Okay." Vanya cleared her throat and folded her hands in her lap. "I want to know how to give Five a blowjob." 

If Ben had been drinking something, that would have been the moment he spit it out. His eyes went dark and wide, and he choked on his own spit. "You want to… what?" 

"I want to know how to give Five a blowjob," Vanya reiterated. "I've read about it in books, but I want to know about the concept in its practical usage." 

Ben shuddered. "You know, you're becoming more and more like Five every day." 

"Well, that's not a bad thing." 

"Why did you ask me?" Ben asked. 

"I couldn't ask Diego about this," Vanya said, with an unsaid  _ obviously _ , "and I feel like Klaus would make fun of Five or me, or both. You don't ever make fun of me, and while I'm not sure about the dynamic between the three of you, I figured you would be the safest choice." 

Ben could recognize her logic. She knew all of them well, almost  _ too  _ well.  _ Just like Five, _ he thought.  _ They're well suited _ . "Okay." He saw this as an opportunity to help his sister, even if it was a little bit of an uncomfortable topic. (One he usually only discussed with Klaus and Diego, and then only to figure out whom was doing what.) "So, you say you've read books. I'm assuming you mean romance novels, stuff like that?" She nodded. "Okay. That's a start. Well… giving a blowjob is… okay dicks are…  _ ugh _ . Sucking a dick is a lot like sucking a popsicle, except the popsicle is alive, and warm, and… doesn't taste like a popsicle?" 

"That's not a very good metaphor."

He rolled his eyes. "Vee, just listen. It's different for everyone. I like giving blowjobs because I like making sure my partners feel good. Not everyone likes it, and that's okay. The main things to remember are don't choke yourself and don't use your teeth."

Vanya filed that information away and nodded. "Well, what does it taste like?" 

"Every guy tastes different. I can say that from personal experience." 

"And what if it tastes horrible?" she asked. 

"Make him wear a condom. That's what I make Klaus do," Ben replied easily. 

"... Now I know way too much about Klaus' bodily fluids." Vanya shuddered. "And wearing a condom isn't… uncomfortable? Sometimes in the books -" 

"Yeah, that's bullshit. And this applies to any future partner you have, even if it's not Five. If you ask him to wear a condom and he refuses? That's a red flag. Big no no." Ben said all of this quickly for emphasis. "Now, when it comes to the actual act. Start small. Just the tip. Use your tongue? I don't know if Five likes… ball stuff… and I don't want to know! But you can try that out too, if you want to. It's all about experimenting." 

Vanya nodded. "That's what Allison said too." 

Ben's brow furrowed. "You asked Alli about giving blowjobs?" 

"No, I asked her about masturbation, but this still applies." 

Ben settled back further into the armchair and nodded. "That's good advice. She's kinda the best. And so are you." He smiled at her. "I hope it works out. And if you need to talk to someone after, come find me. Even if I'm with Kay and Gogo. I promise they won't poke fun. We all started somewhere, yeah?" 

Vanya let out a sigh of relief and nodded, smiling back at him. "Thanks Bentacles." 

"No problem, Vee." 

~

When Five jumped into her room that night, Vanya was awake and waiting. She had opted not to wear pajama pants, and she had on the t-shirt she had stolen from Luther sometime before (it was perfectly oversized - optimal for sleeping). Five was similarly dressed, in just his pajama pants and a t-shirt of his own, hair freshly washed, looking soft. She ached to run her fingers through it, but she was on a  _ mission _ . She had  _ things to do _ . 

"Hey," he muttered, pulling back the blankets and slipping beneath them. He smiled when she turned to curl up to him, slipping her thigh up to rest over his own legs. "Missed you." 

Vanya pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "You saw me two hours ago." 

"Miss you all the time." 

She shivered at that, and when he splayed his fingers out against her thigh, soft and easy, she let out a hum of approval. "Miss you all the time too," she said. That was their romance, their  _ love _ : it was hidden away in stolen moments and the softest of touches and shared peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, and in the bed they shared at the end of the night. "Hey, I wanna try something." 

He tilted his chin in her direction, sleepiness tugging at him. "Try what?" he asked. 

She moved quickly then to hover over him, hair falling down in a wall around them, and she kissed him softly. Their mouths tasted of the same mint toothpaste. "I want to… suck you off," she said, and he tensed beneath her.    
  
"You wanna give me a blowjob?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," she replied. 

He shifted a bit against the sheets, messy hair flopping down over his forehead. " _ Really _ ?" he asked again, and when she nodded, he ran his hands down her sides, pushing the loose shirt up to feel her skin. "I don't wanna hurt you." 

"Bold of you to assume you could hurt me," she whispered back, and she kissed him then before pulling away to move down his body. "I want to do this. I've thought about it." She stroked him over the clothes and watched as he bit his lip. "Do you want me to?" She pushed up his t-shirt and leaned over to kiss down his chest, and he shuddered beneath her. "Please?" 

"Say that again," he ground out. 

"What?  _ Please? _ "

"Fuck," he let out a sharp noise and said, "What should I do with my hands?" 

She thought for a moment. "In my hair?" she suggested, and it was only a moment before he was sliding his fingers against her scalp, and she sighed. "Don't… choke me, okay?" 

He nodded, mentally willing himself to look away as she tugged down his pajama pants (he rarely wore underwear to bed at that point). He felt the exact moment his length brushed against her cheek, and he bit his bottom lip so hard he was sure he tasted blood. 

"Aren't you gonna watch?" she asked, voice low. 

It took him a second, but then he looked down at her, and fuck, he had never been so turned on before. It was the sight of her with a familiar, soft hand wrapped around his base, lips wet, eyes blinking up at him.  _ Shit _ . "Yeah," Five said, voice croaky, "I'll watch." And then she was putting her mouth around him, and it took  _ everything _ inside him not to thrust upward. 

No, instead he just watched, because it seemed as though she was  _ enjoying _ herself. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected to watch as she bobbed up and down on his cock, thumb rubbing against her temple from where one hand was still situated on her head, the other clenched in the bed sheets. 

His eyes went especially wide when he finally noticed that she had slipped her free hand down to slip inside her panties, where she was rubbing herself. He let out a groan at that, and she sucked harder at him, tonguing at his slit. 

"Fuck, Vee," he whined out, surprised at how quickly he was coming undone, toes curling from where they were planted on the bed. "Vee,  _ babe _ , I'm… fuck, I'm gonna come." That seemed to only make her want it more, and let go of his cock, mouth still sucking at the head, to reach down and carefully roll his balls through her fingers, tugging gently. 

Fuck, that was it. That was  _ all _ . He had to let go of the sheets to bite down on his hand so he wouldn't scream, and she kept her mouth on him the entire time he was coming, only pulling away once he was soft, and clean. When he finally unlatched from his hand, it was bleeding from the teeth marks, and she sat back on her heels, licking at her lips. 

"Did I do a good job?" she asked, cheeks flush, lips swollen and wet. 

He was exhausted, but he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled her closer until he could lick into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever done. "Can I make you feel good?" he asked against her mouth. He wasn't surprised by the way she took his hand, dragging it down to her wet panties, but he shook his head. "No, Vee,  _ can I make you feel good? _ " 

She pulled away to blink at him, but then she was smirking, eyes dark. "Please?" she asked, voice hoarse and rough from what she had done, and he pushed her back against the mattress, moving down her body with ease. She giggled at the way he tugged off her panties, tossing them across the room, and gasped when he lifted her thighs up and onto his shoulders, settling in. 

"You can pull my hair, if you want," he said quietly, almost embarrassed, "you know I like it." She did know that. She reached down to stroke a hand over his cheek, his head moving to the side to press a kiss to her palm, and then she carefully thread her fingers into his hair, tugging slightly. 

When he finally licked over her, she threw her head back with a gasp. She couldn't even watch. It was so  _ much _ . Five located her clit like it was his life mission and sucked at her carefully, grinning when she tightened her thighs around his head, as she pulled at his hair so hard that his eyes watered, and when she came with a squeaky noise, the taste of her on his tongue was more than enough to make him relax, and when she finally pushed him away, weak, he shifted backward, looking at her. 

"So?" he asked, panting. "How was that?" 

She had managed to sprawl back against the pillows, knees tugged up, and she yawned. "I love you a lot, did you know that?" she asked. 

His heart beat quickly in his chest, and he smiled at her. "I love you too. I'm gonna go grab a washcloth or something, okay? I'll be right back."    
  


"Promise?" she questioned seriously.    
  


"I promise." 


	3. the one where five is distant/the one where vanya worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is acting strangely. Vanya has concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just cute, to be honest. Fluff all around. Enjoy! xx

Reginald was out of town. And it was for a long weekend, which meant  _ four free days _ and  _ three easy nights _ . The children were enjoying it to the fullest, spending loads of time with each other, exploring the nooks and crannies of the academy and leaving for days out in the sun. And the  _ night _ ? The night was good. 

Five had never slept so well in his entire life as he did that first night, face pressed up against the smooth skin of Vanya's neck, body splayed out on top of her. He had fallen asleep, post-orgasm (mutual, of course) to the feeling of her scratching lazily at his scalp, hair surely a right mess by that point, but he didn't care. She smelled like warmth and sunshine and home, and that was all he needed to drift off. And he slept like the dead. 

When he woke, the sun was just beginning to pull up against the horizon, sky brightening, and Five was laid out against the sheets with Vanya curled up to his chest, still fast asleep. They were wrapped up so tightly in the blankets that it was just a cocoon of warmth, and fuck, was Five terrified and in awe of her in equal measure, constantly. Love was a fucking nightmare. A nightmare, and worth every goddamn second. 

"Hey," she said softly, and Five realized that she was staring up at him, "good morning." 

His heart was thudding away in his chest, and it was almost like he couldn't breathe. "Good morning," he replied. When she moved to sit up, he smirked and pulled her down into a kiss, and when she sighed against his open mouth, he slid his hands up the back of her shirt and held her close. 

_ Love.  _ Five had reached the point where, more often than not, he plotted ways to get both he and Vanya out of the academy, safely, after their eighteenth birthday had come to pass. He had also been talking to Ben and Allison a lot as well, because Ben knew that he and his boys (Klaus and Diego) couldn't survive much longer under Reginald's all-seeing eyes, and Allison desperately wanted Luther to run away with her. 

They could find somewhere together, Allison had said, because she couldn't imagine not living with her rambunctious brothers and sweet sister. They would find a place. And Five had yet to speak to Vanya - it was such a stress on his shoulders, one he handled because he had to, but the love of his life already had enough on her plate with the way she was treated. 

He would tell her. He  _ would _ , once he had more information, specifics, and plans. Once he, Allison, and Ben had figured a few more things out. But in that moment, he could just hold her close and pretend they were the only two people left on the earth, and lose himself, if only for a little while. 

~

They had turned seventeen a month prior - it had been like any other day. Reginald didn't care about birthdays, so while the children of the academy went about their usual schedule, they put on a show as if they didn't care either. Five (who refused to let his father know that, in the few moments he was truly alone, he practiced very small, contained amounts of time travel) let his dad lead him through "difficult spatial jumping" for his designated ninety minute solo training session. 

But that night, well… they had agreed on a time. They all agreed to meet up on the roof at such time, dressed in the casual clothing they had acquired over the years. They did what they always did, when they needed time away: they went to Griddy's. 

"Can you ask her if she can put that weird caramel in my coffee again?" Vanya asked Five as they stood near the booth. He was always in charge of ordering - Agnes liked him. "It was really good last time." 

"Sure," Five replied, one hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans. "Anything else?" 

She looked up at him for a moment and smiled. "Ab imo pectore." 

He held back from grinning but did swipe a kiss against her temple. "In perpetuum et unum diem." 

"Can you two  _ stop _ ?" Luther said, growling. "We are in  _ public _ ." 

Vanya turned to glare at him. "Don't be a douche, Lu," she said carefully, "not today." 

"You're my  _ baby sister _ ," he replied, "I don't want to watch you  _ making out  _ with Five on our birthday." 

"That wasn't exactly making out, Luther," Klaus said, already stationed in the booth. He had one arm slung over Ben's shoulder, Diego on Ben's opposite side. "Have you ever… had a tongue in your mouth before?" 

Luther scoffed. "Yeah, my  _ own _ ." He had one hand tucked inside Allison's, her thumb stroking over his palm, and he relaxed. "You guys are gross. Do you know how many germs are inside the human mouth? Nasty." 

"It's okay, Lu, but remember that we shouldn't judge others for their choices," Allison reminded softly, "especially when they're making the right ones for themselves." Luther tilted his chin to smile openly at her, and she smiled back. 

Five moved away from Vanya and towards the counter, and Vanya slid into the booth to press up against Diego, who knocked his knee against hers. They chatted absentmindedly for a few minutes, until Five returned with two trays of donuts and coffees and hot cocoa, and one bottle of chocolate milk for Ben. (It was his beverage of choice.) 

"Satisfactory, comrades?" Five asked, finally sinking into his space beside Vanya, putting her cardboard cup on the table in front of her. 

"You are a gentleman and a scholar, little number Five," Klaus chirped, picking up his usual strawberry frosted and star sprinkled monstrosity. "The best of us, truly." 

Five scoffed. "No, Ben is the best of us." 

Ben blushed. "Thanks Fiver." 

Luther cleared his throat and looked around at them, lifting his own glazed donut into the air. "Happy birthday, weirdos," he said, and everyone reiterated the easy words before digging into their own treats. 

~

There was much to be said for Vanya's sex drive. She  _ wanted _ and she had never considered being ashamed of that. She had liked every bit of Five that he offered to her, and she would never push him to do something he didn't want to do. (Allison and Ben had taught her well.) But when three weeks had passed without any sort of sexual activity, and Five began to start spending nights back in his own bed, Vanya grew concerned. 

Not upset. Just uncomfortable. Strange. Unsure of herself and of where they stood. 

Since she and Five had entered their relationship (and that's what it was, truly), Vanya had never questioned his feelings for her, or wondered if perhaps she felt more than him. But on those nights when she would lay alone in her bed, tears would pinprick the corner of her eyes and she would consider if maybe, just maybe, that was the beginning of the end. 

That maybe he didn't want her anymore. 

During the day, when they were around the others or doing their schoolwork, he still acted like Five. He would hold her hand, their fingers intertwined, while he worked through advanced calculus problem sets and helped Ben and Klaus with their biology work. He would still send her secret smiles at the dinner table and he always,  _ always  _ visited her at night, even if he didn't stay. But it felt like the distance between them was growing with every passing day, and it scared her. 

"Hey." 

She looked up from her journal, and there he was, standing at the foot of the bed, blinking sleepily in her direction. "Hey," she replied, capping her pen. "Did you come down to say goodnight?" She hated it. She  _ hated _ it. 

He looked confused for a single split second, but then he trained his face back to normal and nodded. "Yeah." He moved around the side of the bed, and after Vanya had tossed her journal and pen out of the way, he climbed up onto the mattress to press her back against the pillows, tucking his face against her neck and sighing against her skin. 

She liked the way they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle; she liked the way he automatically slid a hand under her shirt to run his fingertips over her hip and side, making her shiver. She liked the way she didn't hesitate to run her fingers through his hair, scratch over the back of his neck until he relaxed completely. He took care in his breathing, letting out a vicious yawn and cuddling closer to her. 

"You're gonna fall asleep, Five," Vanya said softly. 

He lifted his head quickly then, looking at her, eyelids droopy. "Do you not want me to sleep down here?" he asked, voice sounding almost hurt. 

Vanya was so confused. "I always want you to sleep here with me," she said, pushing the hair away from his eyes. "But I know you've been… sleeping more up in your room, and I know you have a hard time jumping when you're tired. I just… I thought you would…" She sighed. "I don't know what I thought." 

His lips pursed. "Sorry," he finally admitted, "I've been having some trouble sleeping lately, and I didn't want to keep you up when I was feeling so restless. That's why I've been heading upstairs. Thankfully," he yawned again then, "it seems like I'm making some progress on my equations. But it's not you, Vee. You didn't think it was your fault, did you?" She remained silent then, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have said something -" 

"No, Five, it's okay. I should have mentioned it, since it was bothering me." She felt the ball of nerves that had buried within her stomach begin to unravel. "We can't expect to tell each other everything that's going on all the time, right?" 

Five considered that for a moment. "You're right. But what I've been doing… it involves you too." At the look on her face, he knew that he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. "Allison, Ben, and I have been working together on something. Something that involves all of us. I didn't want to tell you until I knew more, but I don't want you thinking that I am anything less than obsessed with you, Vee. So, we're trying to figure out a way to get all seven of us out of here after our next birthday." 

Vanya had not been expecting that. Or, well, she  _ had _ , but the thought had lived on the back-burner of her brain for as long as she could remember. "All of us?" she asked, hoping she had heard him correctly. 

Five nodded. "All of us. We're working on logistics. Figuring out a place that will be suitable for all of us. How we'll make money. College, for a few of us. I found a few schools with amazing music programs, Vee, and I -" He was cut off then because she moved forward, very quickly, to kiss him properly for the first time in what felt like weeks. He fell into it eagerly, because while he was  _ very  _ dedicated to the idea of them all escaping… he had missed her. 

"I trust you to figure out what's best for us," she said against his mouth, and he let out a sigh, resting his forehead against hers, "for all of us. Lu is number one, but we all know he looks up to you too." Luther had been more understanding and caring under Allison's influence, thank goodness, but he could be a bit of a knobhead. "Thank you for telling me." 

"Of course. I was going to, I promise. I just wanted a little more time." 

"Well, we have all the time in the world, don't we?" she joked, and she squeaked when Five hovered over her on his elbows, kissing all over her face. 


	4. the one where they leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're preparing to leave the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! It's over! Yay! <3 <3 <3 I have loved writing this little ficlet. Time to move on to other parts of the series! 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

The closer they crept to their eighteenth birthday, the busier things became for the seven children of the Umbrella Academy. Everything they did, they did together. That had become the rule. It also so happened that, the closer they grew to their birthday, the more Reginald actually loosened the reins. They were all playing their part: even Klaus was paying attention during training, no longer loose-lipped and fancy free. 

Reginald apparently believed that he had finally broken them: if only he knew the truth. 

Diego had taken up tailoring, finding clients through a flyer that he had posted at the public library, two streets away. This had surprised practically everyone except for Ben, who had been the one to suggest it to him. Vanya was giving violin lessons three times a week at the community center. Luther, meanwhile, preferred odd jobs: shoveling snow, mowing lawns, raking leaves, etc. Ben, Allison, and Five were still hard at work with the planning. Klaus was learning practical things from Grace: basic cooking, cleaning, laundry, because that's what he wanted to do. (He always said he was a giver, and not necessarily in a gross way.) They all knew what they had to do - they all pulled their weight. 

And Reginald never suspected a thing. 

~

Vanya's skin was warm. 

The academy was cold: drafty more often than not in a way that chilled each child to the bone on more than one occasion. But in a world where Five no longer had to fall asleep in his own bed each night, he savored her warmth. He was laid back against the pillows, had been for ages, her straddled atop him. They kissed like it was breathing, just a reflex action of mouth against mouth, hands moving over skin. 

Five could admit he liked the position. He might not be able to ever admit that to anyone but himself, although he expected that Vanya knew, as she never hesitated to settle on top of him and pin him down. 

(He liked to be pinned down. Only by her.  _ Always  _ by her.) 

"What're you thinking about?" she asked softly, kissing across the line of his jaw, hands holding his own above his head. 

Five let out a small noise and shifted beneath her. "You," he said, and he could feel as the corners of her lips tipped upward. It was September, and they were so close to freedom. He could almost taste it,  _ taste it _ like the familiar mint toothpaste they both used before crawling into bed together. "Always thinking about you, Vee." 

There was a static in the air that could only be from the way Vanya seemed to morph when she had the opportunity to take charge. Five had grown rather addicted to the confidence she let loose when they were alone together, some of that same confidence leaking out into the rest of their life. Five hoped that she would only gain more and more confidence when they finally escaped the academy the next month. 

"What do you want today, hm?" She asked. She had sat back up, and she looked almost ethereal there, hands pulling back her long brown hair into a ponytail, chest bare, and his mouth was watering. "I'll take care of you." 

What did he want? He licked his lips, her eyes trained on him, and thought for a moment. "Do you wanna…" his voice trailed off, and he reached out to settle a hand on her hip. "I've been thinking about us having sex." 

Vanya looked at him, confused. "We've been having sex for almost two years, Five," she replied. 

"I meant penetrative sex, Vee." Five said so soft it was almost a whisper. Why was he so anxious? 

Vanya’s eyes went wider, and she subconsciously leaned into his touch. “Oh,” she said, nodding. “I’ve been thinking about it too.” All of a sudden, she was sliding off his lap, moving to the bottom drawer of her dresser and rummaging around. 

And then there was a box flying at his face, which he immediately grabbed mid-air. Condoms.  _ Condoms _ . “You bought condoms?” He asked. 

“Yes. And lube. Ben’s recommendation.” Vanya walked back to the bed and tossed the unopened bottle of lube onto the open space beside Five before moving back up to hover over him. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot. For a while now. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready. Are you?” 

“Am I what?” He asked. 

“ _ Ready _ .” 

He was ready. He had been thinking of nothing else for  _ weeks  _ and the fact that she had taken an initiative for supplies and waited for him to mention it? That was  _ hot  _ to him. Five could acknowledge that could be perceived as strange, but he didn’t give a damn. He wanted her. 

"Yeah," he replied, blinking up at her. 

"Yeah?" 

" _ Yeah _ ." 

Later, Five would recall that he easily let himself fall into Vanya's control. He liked that she made the decisions, that she asked again and again if he was sure that was what he wanted, the way it felt when she finally took the length of him inside of her, settled above him. He would remember the way they whispered, the way she laughed against his shoulder, the way he pulled her into a kiss as they moved together. It was  _ good _ . It was everything that each of them had wished for, wanted for. 

There was no going back. 

He would never be able to forget the way it felt when she came during that first time, clenching around him in a way that made him see stars. The way she slumped against his chest afterward, both of them salty with sweat, how he kissed her everywhere he could reach. 

"I love you," she said afterward. They were wrapped up together under the blankets, skin to skin, and she was running her fingers back through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He was almost asleep, head settled against her heart so he could hear the beating. 

"Love you too," he mumbled, tipping his head back to press a kiss to her chin before settling again. 

~

They left the afternoon of October 1st. Everything had been finalized: Vanya was already going to the local university for her music courses, as Reginald had easily approved, but the rest of the future students were ready to start the coming January. They were more than ready to live together in the average three bedroom apartment that Allison had found. As ready as they could be, anyway. 

They had the rest of forever to figure it out. 


End file.
